


Iris

by Aiyana4969



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Because that's how I see him, Byronic Crowley, Crowley was an archangel before his fall- but not Raphael, Fallen Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fallen Angel Crowley (Good Omens), God's plan includes ineffable husbands, I don't even proofread, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, No beta- we die like men, Or Is he?, Other, Protective Crowley, as much historical accuracy as possible because I'm a historian, because a good fic should have a slow burn with an inevitable conclusion, historical fiction is underrated and unfairly blacklisted by historians, like a good orgasm, occasionally, or is it part of the ineffable plan?, pre-heavenly war thru post-Apocawasn't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiyana4969/pseuds/Aiyana4969
Summary: A tale spanning multiple millennia; from Crowley's creation of galaxies, his Fall, The Arrangement, and the building of an ineffable friendship (and more) to Aziraphale's Fall into a new version of Grace in the post-apocawasn't.  It's all part of God's plan for her two favorite children.





	Iris

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a long fic. I also have a terrible habit of letting life interfere with my writing, as it should. I'm a mother, wife, teacher, historian, and hobby farmer-- I got a lot going on. This fic is also going to require a lot of research as I am a historian that specializes in the 1850s-1950s United States. I am not a world historian; therefore, research! Which I love to do. So, you better be in for the long haul or wait until it is marked complete. 
> 
> I love feedback and am excellent with constructive criticism. Outright criticism is allowed, but it will be ignored. I do this for fun, to relax, for the joy of creativity, for myself-- not for you. If you like, join me on this journey of ineffable love and the lengths one will go to to protect and be with the one they love. Love is God's endgame after all.

Before there was Earth, before the creation of heaven and hell, God created the first creatures in her own image. Well, that's not exactly nice nor accurate-- God created a set of beings in her image, but none were at all alike as they each came to embody a single facet of their creator-- One for every eventual day of the week, one for every ultimate constellation in the Milky Way, one for every aspect of her personality, one for every thought she dreamed up, one for every mood and emotion she ever felt. Angels. Twenty-million in all. Angels were as diverse as the humans that walked the Earth two millennia after the death of Christ; they just lacked one thing that she gifted humans in abundance. The one aspect of her being that she did not impart to any of her Angels was Free Will-- or did she? This story follows the lives of two very special, very complicated, and very _different_ beings derived from that same original stock—one Angel and one Demon.


End file.
